koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Power
Power (力) is a character category introduced in the Warriors Orochi series and represented by the color red. If two or more power characters perform a Musou Chain together, the Multi attribute will be automatically activated. Their Type Action (R1) uses a hefty amount of the user's Musou for a "special art" (必殺技, Hissatsu Waza, lit. Sure-Killing Art) in the form of a damaging attack, a power-based aura buff or both; they often come with limited invulnerability during its execution, and focus the most on damage compared to the other types. Notable downsides for their Type Actions involve the fact that they cannot be used in the middle of their attack strings, and that they use up the most Musou compared to other character types' Type Actions. The former downside is changed in the third title as they are able to use their Type Actions to cancel out of most of their attacks like all the other types. However, nearly all Power-types in the said title save for a few no longer retain buff-based Type Actions and instead have Type Actions that are normally powerful attacks. Characters in this class have the Hyper Armor function preventing them from flinching. Charge attacks, other Type Actions, Musou Attacks, getting hit while airborne or higher leveled foes however, can break through their Hyper Armor with ease and will cause them to flinch normally in most cases. Also to note, there are cases where the damage inflicted upon them via their Hyper Armor will not be reduced, causing some Power types to take a lot of unneeded damage. Through a new physics change however, the third title allows their Hyper Armor to be bypassed by grounded-hits via incoming attacks if they are hit while stunned and/or staggered; all other character types will be juggled into an airborne state as usual. Warriors Orochi 4 gives Power Types the ability to guard cancel (cancelling into a guard; not the other way around) via holding down L1 until a white flash occurs, further expanding their defensive options as well as giving them cancel-mechanics. Another notable change is now their ability to inflict a guard break on any of their normally blockable charge attacks. Characters Those listed below are power characters. *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Ma Chao *Xiahou Yuan *Xu Zhu *Zhang Liao *Sun Ce *Huang Gai *Sun Quan *Lu Bu *Zhu Rong *Meng Huo *Dong Zhuo *Guan Ping *Pang De *Fu Xi *Nagamasa Azai *Kunoichi *Goemon Ishikawa *Kenshin Uesugi *Keiji Maeda *Ranmaru Mori *Tadakatsu Honda *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Toshiie Maeda *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Katsuie Shibata *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Orochi *Kiyomori Taira *Orochi X *Gyuki *Benkei Warriors Orochi 3 The characters listed below belong to this type. It will only list the new character affiliations. *Xiahou Dun *Xu Huang *Cao Ren *Taishi Ci *Lu Meng *Sima Zhao *Deng Ai *Xiahou Ba *Dian Wei *Ding Feng *Wei Yan *Gan Ning *Masanori Fukushima *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Kojirō Sasaki *Muneshige Tachibana *Kiyomasa Katō *Shingen Takeda *Musashi Miyamoto *Ryu Hayabusa *Yinglong *Nuwa *Rachel *Achilles *Susano'o *Sterkenburg Cranach *Hundun Warriors Orochi 4 The characters listed below belong to this type. It will only list new or reverted character affiliations. *Zhang Liao *Li Dian *Yu Jin *Sun Jian *Huang Gai *Han Dang *Wen Yang *Ma Chao *Zhang Bao *Dong Zhuo *Zhurong *Lu Lingqi *Okuni *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Katsuie Shibata *Hisahide Matsunaga *Kagekatsu Uesugi *Toyohisa Shimazu *Benkei *Shuten Dōji *Zeus *Odin *Hades *Achilles *Perseus Category:Gameplay